Crafting
Crafting is a very diverse production skill in RuneScape Classic. Crafting consists of leather working, pottery making, crafting jewelry, crafting glass and crafting battlestaves. Tools The crafting skill requires many tools that must be kept in the inventory whilst crafting. All of the tools except the glassblowing pipe can be purchased in the crafting shop at the east side of Al Kharid. The glassblowing pipe can be found in a building on Entrana. Leather Working Leather working is a great way to start crafting, however it does require a small amount of cash to start out. In order to make leather, players need cowhides, a needle, thread and some coins. Steps for making leather: #Obtain a cowhide from killing a cow. Cows can be found in Lumbridge and also near Yanille. #With a cow hide and coins in your inventory, speak to the Tanner in Al Kharid to tan your cow hide. #With a needle and multiple thread in your inventory, use the needle on the tanned cow hide. Pottery Making pottery is a great way to start crafting. Players will need to use a pottery wheel and pottery oven in order to make pottery. Steps to make pottery: #Obtain some clay by mining a clay rock. #Obtain a bucket from buying one at any general store and fill it up by using it with a water source. #Use the bucket of water with the clay to make soft clay. #Use the soft clay with a pottery wheel and receive an unfired piece of pottery. A pottery wheel is found in Barbarian Village. #Use the unfired piece of pottery with a pottery oven. A pottery oven is found right next to the pottery wheel in Barbarian Village. Cutting Gems Cutting gems requires the player to use a chisel on an uncut gem. Shilo Village gems There are also three types of gems that can be mined from gem rocks in Shilo Village. These gems can be cut for Crafting experience, but you can fail this task, leaving only a Crushed Gemstone Jewellery Jewellery is a major part of the crafting skill where players can create jewellery to wear. Each form of jewellery requires a mould, a gold bar and a gem for the type of jewellery the player wishes to create. Once a player has these materials in their inventory, using a gold bar on a furnace will allow the player to craft the jewellery. Furnaces can be found in Lumbridge, Falador, Ardougne and Al Kharid. After a player has crafted an amulet from a furnace, they must complete the amulet by attaching a string to it by using a ball of wool on the amulet. Rings and necklaces are relatively useless in RuneScape Classic as they cannot be enchanted through magic spells. Only the amulets can be enchanted by casting the correct enchantment spell on a fully completed amulet. See magic for more details on enchantment spells. Silver Gold Gold jewellery provides no bonuses and the amulet cannot be enchanted. Sapphire Emerald Ruby Diamond Dragonstone To craft jewellery, just use a gold bar on a furnace while having a cut gem and mould in your inventory. Spinning Spinning is done on spinning wheels found throughout RuneScape Classic. Spinning wheels can be found next to the Falador east bank, upstairs in a building south-east of Seers' Village bank and upstairs in Lumbridge Castle. To spin wool or flax, simply use the item on the spinning wheel. Glass Making Making glass is a long process that requires a glassblowing pipe which can be found in a building on Entrana. Steps for making glass: #Buy a bucket from any general store. #Go to Entrana and use the bucket on a sand pit to get a bucket of sand. #On the other side of Entrana, pick up some seaweed. #Use the seaweed on a range giving soda ash. #Use the bucket of sand on a furnace while the sodium carbonate is in your inventory to receive molten glass. #Use a glassblowing pipe on the molten glass and choose the item you wish to make. Training See the training article Quests Rewards *Sheep Shearer *Murder Mystery *Goblin Diplomacy Category:Skills Category:Crafting